new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
Terra Mayson
|derived = Hit Points 110-180 |level = Level 6-15 |baseid = |actor = Raven Griffen}} Terra Mayson is a young Vault 18 resident that plays on Bragg's Patriots Vault-Ball team. History Terra was, like many of the frustrated and impressionable youths in Vault 18, indoctrinated into Coach John Bragg's Patriot Program, serving as one of his chief officers along with John "Diesel" Anderson. Under Chevy Bragg's ruthless training, she was broken down to follow her order unquestioningly. Interactions with Player Character Path of the Warrior An Athlete player will encounter Terra propositioning John Anderson in the entrance to the Girl's locker room in the Stadium after exiting Coach Bragg's office. The two will discuss having celebratory sex and will only offer ambient dialogue if interrupted by the player. Path of the Scientist - Prequel If the player chooses to dodge Johnny Matheson and is subsequently knocked out, Dr Rossman will mention that Terra helped Jaime Cambell in taking them to the Vault infirmary. Go to Bed Terra is seen being ordered by Bragg to detonate the upstairs Transformers during the cutscene. She is seen hiding on an upper walkway in the Upper Apartments when she triggers the explosion, causing the Lower Apartments to cave in and killing many Vault Residents. Terra is then tasked with rounding up Vault 18 residents for processing in the Stadium. She encounters Earnest Schwartz and drags him to the Stadium at gunpoint, but is distracted when the Vault resident revolt and gunfire erupts, allowing Earnest to escape to the lower apartments. Save The Vault / Hell to Pay Terra will confront the play with a 10mm pistol drawn in the Hallway leading to the Atrium from the Lower Apartments, demanding to know if the player is "one of them or one of us." If the player assisted the Vault Security in killing Jimmy and Kalin, Terra will already be hostile, forcing them to kill her. Path of the Scientist If the player did not complete Fix The Old Computer, both dialogue option will cause Terra to turn hostile and attack the player. Terra can be killed without turning the other Enclave Patriots hostile, or she can be lured to be killed by the two Vault-Sec Officers, Earnest Schwartz, or the activated Protectron. However, in the event that the player did complete the aforementioned quest, they can request Terra to take them to John Bragg, to which she will escort them giving the player an opportunity to join the Enclave. Path of the Warrior If the player has not joined the Vault Patriots in the Prequel, Terra's dialogue will be identical to the Path of the Scientist. If the player passed Bragg's tests and joined the Patriots, Terra will ask why they are in the Lower Apartments and not with the other Patriots. With the Born Soldier Perk she can be reminded that the player is her superior and will guide them to go find Colonel Bragg and Chevy. By mentioning that Mandy and Shawn are dead, followed by an 8 Charisma Check, the player will cause Terra's allegiance to be shaken and she will break down at the horror of what she has done. Regardless of the outcome, she will rejoin Bragg in the Administration Area, and join in the final assault on the Hydroponics Wing, where she will likely be killed by V-Sec or the Player. Inventory Weapon * 10mm Pistol Apparel * Vault "Patriot" Uniform Gallery FNC Terra Mayson Intro.png|Terra in the introduction FNC Terra Mayson Intro Helmetless.png|Introduction Terra without her helmet Category:Characters Category:Vault Patriots Category:Vault 18